paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Micaelina
Micaelina Aletas-D'Amore (formerly Micaelina Rivafortunata) is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a half-Doberman and half-Golden Retriever mix. She's always dreamed of being a dancer, studying mainly ballet. She is a very close friend of Angelina. She is not a member of the PAW Patrol. (HUGE thanks to Angelinatheballerinapup for helping me out with this character!!! You're awesome, Skippy!!) Appearance Normal Appearance Micaelina is a Doberman-Golden mix. She takes on the average appearance of a Doberman, except the normally tan areas of a Doberman are replaced with a lighter golden color found on Golden Retriever puppies. Her underbelly, as well as the insides of her hind legs, are completely yellow like a Golden Retriever puppy. Micaelina's ears are black like a Doberman's and are sometimes fluffy like a Golden Retriever's. Her eyes are a light green color, and her collar is a dark green color with a white flower as her tag. Her tail is somewhat fluffy like a Golden Retriever's, but still retains a bit of Doberman. Her tail cannot be docked easily, so it wasn't. Anthro Appearance Micaelina bears the same markings as both feral and anthro. You can often see her in a short skirt of some sort, or a pair of denim shorts, a magenta shirt, and a black leather jacket. She sometimes also wears a blouse and a skirt or shorts, and almost always wears a pair of knee-high stockings with magenta trims. Her most common outfit is a leather jacket, knee-high stockings, and a short skirt. On the contrary, she also has a whole variety of outfits. You'll never know what sort of fashionable outfit she'll wear next! When performing, she wears a common pink or purple ballerina outfit and tutu, however she also wears the same outfit of a seafoam green color on other occasions as well. She also wears a long-sleeved, one-piece short dress, similar to what figure-skaters wear. Hers is of a seafoam green color. Bio Micaelina Rivafortunata was born in the town of New Estermere and was raised in the city of Los Guardiánes. During her time in New Estermere, she used to love to play by the lakes and rivers. However, one day the currents were abnormally fast, and she fell in, nearly drowning. A strange canine with a strange tiger-like coat saved her that day. She learned his name was Saracco. Since then, she's had a fear of water. Her father was a police officer who was transferred from New Estermere to Los Guardiánes, so when he moved, the rest of the family had to move as well. They lived in a house in the suburbs of the city. Of course, Micaelina had to adjust from the cold wintry environment of New Estermere to the eternal summers of Los Guardiánes. Micaelina discovered early on that she wanted to dance. She was surrounded by the busy city for most of her life, and she wanted a way to unwind, and bring light into the lives of others while she did it. With the aid of her mother, she would travel out of town to take ballet lessons, which was easy since they lived near the outer bounds of the city, close to the edge of the desert that the city was situated in. In the nearby town, Micaelina took up ballet, and she was a natural at it. It was here that she met her first real friend. Angelina. The two instantly bonded and became friends. Micaelina considers the Papillon/Jack Russell/Poodle mix to be her best friend. Until... Micaelina learned of how Angelina lost her family... To a raging river. Recalling Micaelina's experience with the river in New Estermere, she decided to abandon her last name. "Rivafortunata" means "Gift from the River", something that Micaelina obviously was not. She took up her mother's maiden name. "Aletas-D'Amore", which means "Wings of Love" as a form of respect for her best friend. One day, while walking home from ballet lessons, a group of canine thugs attempted to rob and kidnap MIcaelina, and do some stuff to her once they had her... It was here that she met the tiger-coated canine that saved her life, amongst other things... He who defeated the thugs and turned them in to police was Saracco Santoscuro. Micaelina fell for the Cursinu almost immediately.. The two looked each other in the eyes and a connection was born... A spark of love... Micaelina recognized Saracco as the pup who saved her from the river that day in New Estermere. As police showed up, Saracco was forced to flee to avoid being seen. Micaelina knew that her father was getting grief from an unknown vigilante in Los Guardiánes and the surrounding cities and towns, but wasn't aware that Saracco was the vigilante. Micaelina told Angelina about the mysterious Cursinu, and she told her that he actually had a crush on Angelina herself, but was quickly dissuaded by Angelina's boyfriend, Clive. The three were all friends, but Angelina was in a relationship with Clive. Saracco had escaped from Adventure Bay and used his talents to aid the people. Eventually, Saracco was forced (By Angelina and Clive... XD) to talk to Micaelina in daylight. The four pups were all friends, and Micaelina and Saracco formed a relationship together. In ''Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Saracco does save Micaelina's life in Los Guardiánes, but meets with her in secret for a while instead of having Angelina and Clive introduce the two. Personality Micaelina is a very kind, considerate, and bubbly individual. She boasts a bubbly personality with unparalleled kindness and a will to always try new things. She is an avid music-lover, almost always seen with an iPod and headphones handy. Her flaws come with her many fears. She was scared of the outside world, so she hides herself in a musical one instead, even abandoning her original surname, Rivafortunata, and equipping a ridiculous fear of water, falling, and heights. After starting to open up a bit to the outside, she learned of how her best friend Angelina lost her family, and Micaelina once again abandoned her surname, taking up the name of her mother's maiden name: Aletas-D'Amore. In tense situations, she'll just freeze in fear, denial, sadness, or all of the above. She does have confidence issues, but is able to perform on a stage spectacularly. Other than all that, she's pretty much an open book. Always willing to make new friends with anyone willing to become her friend. Trivia Fears: Micaelina has many fears: - Aquaphobia (Fear of Water) - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - Brontophobia (Fear of Thunder) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Enclosed Spaces) - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) - Autophobia (Fear of Abandonment or Loneliness) - Many others to specific or generic to name Vehicle Micaelina does not drive a vehicle. Family - Unnamed Father (Alive) - Unnamed Mother (Alive) - Unnamed Brothers (Alive) - Unnamed Sister (Alive) Friends - Angelina (Best Friend) - Saracco (Boyfriend) - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rubble - Rocky - Everest - Tracker - Ryder - Mayor Goodway - Centurion - Nicasia - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Lux - Maximillian Miscellaneous Facts * Micaelina has a major crush on Saracco * She is very flirty around Saracco, and loves to kiss him. * In the Tundra-Centurion AU , she idolized the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers' Ballet Specialist, Sissone Pointe. * Her favorite fruits are strawberries and pomegranates. * Micaelina's favorite thing to do is dance underneath the stars at night, either with Saracco or alongside the chords of his violin. * She likes to act as a model for Esme to paint a picture of * She treats Angelina like a sister she never had * Micaelina also takes self-defense classes from Lux and Brielle. Although she's not very strong in those aspects, she still wants some concept of self-defense. Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Angelina and Micaelina.jpg|Best Ballet Friends! Angelina and Micaelina Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Puppies Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Feral Category:Anthro